


Pleasure high

by Alexthegreat



Category: Original Story
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthegreat/pseuds/Alexthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is a new student at Da Vinci high campus, where he will live, and he hopes to find some friends to make his 2 last years of school more enjoyable. When he gets there, he'll find out that this is not a normal high school. All the guys are incredibly good looking, and he's anxious for what might happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure high

**Author's Note:**

> Just to give you a better image, Aaron is a medium height guy (170 cm approx.) with green eyes and chiseled jawline, broad shoulders and fit body.

I was really excited. After leaving Morren, a smalI town to the midwest of the US, I was moving to Da Vinci high, a school that is much less strict than my last one in back home. My parents also didn't want me to get distracted, so it was an all-boys school. Luckily, i don't like girls. I judt couldn't wait As I was arriving to the gate, a relatively taĺl guy with a stocky build and a ponytail greets me.  
-"Hi" -he said. He turned around to show me something, and I can't even remember what, because his ass was so round and beautiful I couldn't help but think about doing nasty things with him, and back home everyone thought I was straight, so I never really got the chance to try.. After staring just a little bit too long i started getting hot, and hoped he wouldn't notice  
-"Hello! Can you hear me?"  
-"Oh sorry! Hi- i said blushing"  
-"Hi, I'm Adam, and you are..."  
-" I-I'm Aaron" -I stuttered  
\- "So you're new here! Right?"  
\- "Yeah, i just moved from Morren, a small town in the midwest and I am staying to live here at the campus"  
\- So no parents, eh? At this point, my imagination was racing and my heart was beating out of my chest. What was going on here?..."  
\- "So you like boys, then? Was he some sort of telepath or something? "  
\- "Umm. No! I mean, i dont... "  
\- "Its okay, most guys here do too. We're hoing to have a lot of fun!"  
He grabs my hand and takes me through an alley, and I can't help but follow. My cock has waited so long that it seems to hsve gotten a mind of its own, and as I am walking through these doors I see a guy smiling at me, and I remember I should've been in class by now, but then that thought leaves me as we enter to the bathroom, open the door, and close it fast. It is the biggest bathroom I've seen in my life, with a little couch and a big shower. He throws me to the couch and kisses me fiercely, and, savoring the moment, I do too. We press together and the friction drives us wild, he's rocking his hips and I start moaning. He then unbuttons my shirt and starts kissing my collarbone, down to my chest, my nipples, and makes a stop and plays with them. At this moment I am already vibrating in anticipation, and urge him to continue. He then licks my abs, my waistline, and then he gets to my cock, still in my jeans. He unbuttons them too, and the grabs my cock, opens his mouth, and engulfs it completely. As he is in the task, I am in ecstasy. Grabbing his ass, I bite his neck and he moans at this. This will leave a mark, I think.As he keeps doing that, I say i may come with this, so I urge him to the real matter .  
He then takes his pants off, and gives me a condom, which I put on, racing with anticipation. He tells me to sit down, and let him drive me wild. He procceeds to sit on my cock facing me, my 7 inches slowly entering him completely without even being lubed, and i moan at this. He starts moving up and down slowly at first, then I hit a spot and he lets out a cry. Are you okay? -i say-. Oh, yeah, more than OK- He responds. Then, i start picking up the pace, spreading my legs and pushing deeper into him. He grabs my face and starts kissing me, we part our lips and our tongues start dancing to the rhythm to the cacophonic harmony of our moans. Now, and as I'm nearing the end, I start feeling lightheaded, the sheer sensation of his warm insides on my cock and the pressure driving me over the edge, so as he goes down one more time, I take my condom off and start coming in huge, drenching his face in my sticky white fluid. At this moment, I momentsrily black out and see stars dancing in front pf my eyes. I am in ectstasy and he swallows it all as if it was nothing. He then proceeds to jerk off, and I let him come in my mouth, and he proceeds to lick his own come out of my lips and tongue. -Your face looks better like this -i say. I mean it, actually, the come reinforcing his jawline and his lips glistening. -Maybe you should help me another time too then. Then he exits the bathroom and it hits me. I was going to be late!! As i speed through the hallways, i bump into someone. He is a tall, blue eyed man who stares at me for like 5 seconds. Then, he realizes this, and he apologizes. He tells me he is the principal, and that his name is Marcel Vinicius. He remarks that i'm late already in my first day, and i just nod, embarassed. He proceeds to take me to my room, and presents me to the class. I see that we are in history class, and i think i must be dreaming. Is everyone in this school so gorgeous? I can't even believe it. It is surreal, everyone is from an 8 up, even the teacher, who might actually be the hottest one even. He is a tall, brown haired guy with green eyes. He tells me his name is Liam, Liam Hemsworth. As the day continues, i just start wondering if this school could get any better


End file.
